Rain
by Deanlu
Summary: Soft Morning musings of a detective.


**Rain**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. This is just another piece of fluff while I work out some problems with the next part of Glazed Feelings. I do hate conflict and arguments so much because they can lead to nasty repercussions. Enjoy this sweet piece your humble, Deanlu.**

Jane woke to the rumble of thunder. She could hear the deep bass groaning which rumbled through the house and earth around her as the steady wind rose with interposed deep gusts. A slight whimper near her alerted Jane to Maura's slumbered distress as the detective reached over gathering her naked wife into her side to wrap a protective arm around her. They had come home exhausted last night after solving the final case of three they had been working on for the last three weeks. Dinner had been a quick affair of Thai take-out, followed by showers, and gently lovemaking. Now hours later, in the early morning Jane sought to comfort her wife from the impending storm. Another deep rumble with a crack of lightening that reflected through the open blinds caused the medical examiner to grasp the detective tighter in her sleep

"Shhh, I have you Maur. Shh, nothing will hurt you. I love you and will protect you," Jane whispered to her wife. Maura seemed to settle into Jane as she slipped into a deeper sleep. Jane could smell rain on the air from the window they had left cracked open last night by accident. Jane listened to the building thunder and lightning outside. She loved rain. The detective always had loved the storms that rose around the Boston area. They were primal and wild in nature. Jane closed her eyes just listening to the lightning and thunder. It reminded her of her love for the woman at her side wild and passionate in every way.

The sound of soft patters began to hit the window. Just a soft pinging that could she could pick out each drop that hit the window. The wind began breaking through every once in a while pushing countless drops against the window in a smattering of sound as the thunder and lightning shook their home. The gentle building of the storm reminded Jane of Maur and her love. Once they had met they had begun a slow and gentle dance that became a friendship that over time had become something deeper even as the two women had tried to deny it. Finally, when neither could hold their feelings in for each other any longer they had given in to that ancient dance of love. A sharp crack of lightening broke Jane from her thoughts as she felt the window panes rattle around her. The rain came faster now as she heard the dog from next door send a lone aching howl out into the night. Its owner had forgotten it in the rain outside. Another sharp crack of thunder that rippled across the sky almost had Jane rising out of bed to go next door when she heard the neighbor, Mr. Lafferty yell out.

"Bentley, come on boy. Come on Bentley. Good Boy! So sorry Bent…" Mr. Lafferty's words were cut off as the door to his house closed; Jane smiled as the rain increased to a steady drone. She knew Mr. Lafferty loved his dog. The thunder rumbled on and the lightening continued its spidering across the sky. Jane wondered sometimes if the storms that broke across Boston weren't Gods tears for all the pain and suffering humanity caused itself in the large city. In Jane's mind she could see the rain as God's tears for the victims and the thunder and lightning as a threat of punishment to the criminals. Jane sighed as she let the morbid thoughts leave her mind and just enjoyed the churning, roiling storm around her. The thunder increased now as the rain poured down in torrents. She could hear the staccatoed pinging of the rain on a nearby piece of metal which mixed with the edgy cracking and screeching from tree's being pushed to their maximum extensions and flexibility by the storm.

"Hey, it's okay Bass. It's okay boy." Jane's hand reached down when she heard a loud thump next to her side of the bed. Bass always sought her out when he was scared of something coming to the detective's side of the bed or when in the living room coming to where she was on the couch. "It's okay shhh. I gotcha. I will protect you." Joe Friday's head rose from the bottom of the bed watching his detective comfort Bass. Jane wasn't sure how the two animals did it, but every morning she would find them in the bedroom sleeping near them. Normally Joe Friday would be on the bottom of the bed or near Bass by the closet area. It didn't matter if the two women closed the door and locked it; somehow the two were always in the room by morning. Jane looked out the window toward the storm. A sudden sharp crack and deep baritone of thunder which shook the house hard plunged the neighborhood into darkness. It also caused Jane to have her body covered by warm, soft flesh and shivering dog.

"Easy, easy you two." Jane said as a louder thump caused by Bass alerted her that he was trying to get to her also. "Easy you three, shhh, it's just a storm," said Jane with one arm wrapped around Maura, Joe Friday huddled into her side, and her other hand on Bass petting his shell. She felt Bass mouth her arm gently. "I know boy it's okay. I got your back."

"Jane, why are you talking to Bass?" Maura said her voice trembling with sleep from the abrupt wake up. Jane smiled into the blonde's hair and kissed her head.

"Cause Bass can't jump over my body to be wrapped in my arms like you Maur," Jane said as she glanced down at Bass, "though he is giving it a good try." Jane smiled at the ancient reptile. Joe Friday continued to shiver even as Maura's hand petted the animal in reassurance. Another crack of thunder shook the house as the rain poured even harder in nature.

"It is a really bad storm. They can't help they are afraid." Maura commented as she moved off Jane a little shifting Joe Friday to lie between them on the top of the covers. Joe Friday for his part had stopped shivering and settled into sleep again. Jane nodded tucking Maura into the crook of her shoulder while still petting Bass who seemed to have settled a little more.

"We should have expected it. The heat from the past three weeks has been real intense and dry. I'm actually relieved we are getting the rain, maybe it will quiet things down for us so we can catch up." Jane said softly kissing Maura's head. Maura hummed her approval molding herself deeper into the detective. Lightning and thunder rumbled a little more becoming distant even as the rain slowed to a somewhat gentle, steady fall. Jane smiled know there were showers and thunderstorms predicted through the day. "Hey, I know we have the next three days off." Jane's soft voice burred to Maura. "How about we spend today just relaxing as a family, maybe go jogging if the rain lets up and then play with the kids." Maura smiled into Jane's shoulder. She loved how Jane referred to Bass and Joe Friday as the kids. She couldn't wait to have children with Jane one day. The detective would make a great father and mother. Thunder rumbled gently in the back ground as Maura's hand began to make gentle circles over Jane's abdomen.

"Mmmmmm, sounds good to me as long as this plan also includes slow, leisurely, lovemaking followed by post-coital bliss." Maur said as she kissed Jane's shoulder. Jane smiled and hugged Maura even as the rain fell steadily while the thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I think that could be arranged." Jane said as she drew her other arm around Maura. Maura rose a second and moved Joe to the bottom of the bed. Joe grumbled and growled a little, but soon settled back into sleep. Jane checked Bass and noticed the land tortoise seemed content, but she laid a small red sox shirt with her scent on it next to him. It seemed to calm Bass Maura had told her one time. Jane normally kept in on the bottom shelf of the nightstand. Thunder rumbled distantly as the rain began to taper off.

"Jane?" Maura said sleepily as she cuddled into the detective. Jane turned her head some looking at her wife.

"Yeah?" Jane said hugging her wife close listening to the gentling wind and soft pattering of rain.

"Thank you for loving us and protecting us. I don't think you realize it, but Joe, Bass, and I are all rejects." Maura said softly into Jane's shoulder. Jane's heart shattered some at this statement. She understood what Maur was saying. Joe Friday was a stray no one wanted until he had been forced on Jane. Jane had taken him and loved him. Bass was an unusual and not normally accepted pet, but there again Jane had accepted and loved him. Now Jane wanted to argue with Maura's statement about herself, but then she knew Maura had been rejected, bullied, and isolated by those around her until Jane. Jane had accepted and loved Maura for who she was inside.

"No Maura, I don't think you realize it. You, Joe, and Bass are all normal. It's the rest of society that has been rejected…by me. I love you all very much and I will always protect you." Jane said with tears in her eyes. Maura pushed herself up on her elbow and looked down at the detective.

"I love you Jane. I will always protect you." Maura said which was soon followed by a slight growl and a thump signaling Joe Friday and Bass's agreement. Maura settled back into Jane's shoulder as the detective's heart swelled with joy. "Sleep Jane, storms past, and we have to go jogging in three hours before we play with the kids." Maura said kissing her detective as a flash of lightening lit up the sky and thunder rumbled across the two women's home.


End file.
